Like Father, Like Daughter?
by notshorty329
Summary: “You’re... what?” The girl wiped the blood off her cheek. “Your daughter.” With that, he dropped the rose whip he had been holding in his hand.
1. Daughter

Caroline: ok this is my 1st yyh fic... well actually i wrote anothr 1 sumwher but i didnt post it. weeeeelll... i guesss just r & r!

* * *

"You're... what?"The girl wiped the blood off her cheek. 

"Your daughter."

With that, he dropped the rose whip he had been holding in his hand.

---

Chapter 1: Daughter

He leaned against a tree, staring at the sky.

'How could this happen?' he wondered. 'When did I... How did I-'

"Hey Kurama!"

Kurama turned as a large hand slapped him across the shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts.

"So I hear you got a-" he leaned into Kurama's ear. "Kid."

Kurama blinked as Kuwabara let go, & pulled away. He looked up to the sky.

"If you want to know the truth," he said, letting that be his answer.

"Well, congratulations!" Kuwabara said, slapping him across the shoulder once more. "I never knew you had it in y-"

"Otou-san!"

Kurama looked past Kuwabara & into emerald green eyes that reflected his own. Her black hair blew just a little in the breeze, just as Kuwabara turned around.

"Who's he?"

He gaped in amazement, a bit of drool dripping from his rather large mouth. He fell to his knees, stars in his eyes.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, but you may call me whatever you like, sweetheart!" with that, he kissed her hand.

Bad. Decision.

"Get away from me, you baka niigen!" she yelled, punching the oaf in the back of the head.

Kurama laughed quietly, a bit nervous at the girl's reaction. She panted a little, the redness fading from her cheeks. He looked down at the unconcious red head.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on him, Hotaru," he said.

"But Otou-_san_!" she yelled, throwing clenched fists to her side. "He was being a hentai baka!" She crossed her arms, threw her head to the side, & thrust her lower lip out just a bit. "He deserved every bit of it."

Kurama slightly smiled, watching his daughter pout, then noticed something.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes closed in a matter-of-fact look. "Yes I am. I'm mad that I have to stay in this stupid form!"

She looked back, her eyes wide & sad. "When can I go back to my original form, otou-san?"

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Soon enough, Hotaru. Soon enough."

---

"Otou-san!" she asked, running up to him. "Can I get this?"

"Hotaru," he said. "I've told you already, I have no money with me."

She frowned, & ran off to another shop. True, most fathers would not let their daughters with looks like a thirteen year old run off by themselves in a heavily crowded street with many street carts, but Kurama knew one thing. If anyone tried to grab her, they were in for it, whether it be a pain in their ass or just a pain to their ears.

Hotaru appeared once more, at the speed of lightning, in front of him holding up some other useless object. This time it was Pocky.

"Otou-"

"No," Kurama said. "I have no money."

"You're lying."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm no-"

"You're lying, Otou-san!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing her index finger in his face & turning a few heads. "You never give me anything to eat, ever!"

Kurama decided to not bring up the fact that she had eaten fourteen cups of Ramen, eleven Cokes, six pieces of fudge, two donuts, & a chocolate ice-cream cone.

"Can't you wait until we get home?" he asked. "Please?"

"No!" she said, obviously trying to start a scene. "You hate me! That's why you make me scrub the floors, & clean the dishes, & work in the mine, &- &-"

Kurama was almost amused by this. Where on earth did she come up with working in a mine?

"Sleep in a box!"

This turned at least every head in the vicinity. All was silence as the girl turned, & ran off.

Kurama just stared after her, wondering how a girl who was, in fact, his daughter could be so different from him.

"Hey, I'm missing a fan!" yelled a store keeper, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, where's that kimono I was selling?"

"Or that dragon necklace of mine?"

"Or the lamp?"

"& where's the Pocky I was selling?"

Yet so very much like him.

To be continued...

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: 

"I was wondering when I'd see you next, Hotaru."

Hotaru trembled slightly as intense red eyes stared into her green ones. Two hands tightened on her shoulders, pressing her against the bricks.

"I... I didn't mean to..." she said, her eyes wide in fear.

"I know," was the answer.

She felt one fist let go of her shoulder, & watched helplessly as it reared back.

* * *

Caroline: soooo wuddya think? PLEEAZ review if u think its good & i should continu! I dont wanna waste my time if nobody likes it! meanwhile... chek out my othr fix! 


	2. Another Demon

Caroline: OO r u SIRIUS! well... no i am (lol inside joke dont evn TRY 2 get it bitches) SO MANY REVIEWS ALREADY! well... not THAT many! yay! ppl like it! neways i guess ill upd8 now o & 4 those wondering if well find out wher kurama-kuns daughter came 2 b- yes... yes we will... but probly not in this chaptr... this fic was kinda just a convulsion u kno? I have anothr 1 w/ yusukes daughter in it... not sure if i AM or if i SHOULD post it. ah well. read on assholes!

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Demon

Hotaru began walking as she got farther from the shops.

She took out the Pocky, & smiled. She began nibbling on it happily, not paying any attention until a hand grabbed her shoulder & forced her into an alley.

The Pocky box dropped as she was pressed against a wall. She swallowed the last bit of the stick she had been eating, gulping.

"I was wondering when I'd see you next, Hotaru."

Hotaru trembled slightly as intense red eyes stared into her green ones. Two hands tightened on her shoulders, pressing her against the bricks.

"I... I didn't mean to..." she said, her eyes wide in fear.

"I know," was the answer.

She felt one fist let go of her shoulder, & watched helplessly as it reared back. It flew towards her, & opened its palm.

"Now, pay me back the money you owe."

The girl smiled slightly, & laughed nervously.

"Well, see, the problem is I don't have any, Ayamu-san."

The girl scowled, rolling her eyes.

"I can't keep lending you money if you're not going to pay me back," she said.

"Yeah you could!" she said. "See, that's what best friends are for, Ayam-"

The girl grabbed her by the collar, noticing her futile attempts to run off.

"I could just... burn you," she said, her red eyes agleam.

"Uh... uhh..." the girl said, a nervous smile flashing across her face.

The girl dropped her.

"I love doing that," she said. "It scares you so much."

"You... you mean you weren't going t-" Hotaru sat, her hands placed behind her. She stayed quiet for a good few minutes before replying "Damn." She crossed her legs & looked up. "You're a demon, you know that?"

The girl just smiled, pulling her black hair into a ponytail, the white tips of it gleaming in the light.

"As are you," she said. "Your point?"

The girl sighed & started scratching her ears. "You know, it really is getting annoying," she said. "Staying in this human form & all. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"It makes me sick just seein' ya," the girl muttered, rubbing her fingers along the hilt of the sword at her side. "Why do you choose to use that form in the first place?"

Her green eyes focused upwards once more. "Because I don't wanna go around this wasteland in demon form. Do you know how wierd I'd look?"

Ayamu paused for a moment. "I thought you loved sticking out of the crowd."

"I do!" Hotaru said, slamming her hands on the ground. "You just don't get how wierd it'd look."

"Speaking of crowds," the girl said, smirking. "Was that _your_ yelling I heard not too long ago?"

There was a bit of silence. "Why did you have to have such damn good ears?" she asked.

The girl laughed. "Why do you want to start such a big scene?"

Hotaru smiled. "I dunno," she said. "Just a convulsion. It was fun though."

The girl's eyes rolled once more. "How could starting a scene be so much fun?"

"You're just mad because you're never _in_ a crowd."

Ayamu's eyes narrowed, turning her head to the side.

"Someone's coming," she said, putting her hand to her sword. She suddenly ran off to the next direction.

"Hey!" Hotaru cried, noticing the necklace she had been twirling around her finger was gone. "Damn you, Ayamu, give that back!"

"I'll take that as payment," she said over her shoulder, suddenly slowing to a halt. With a leap she was gone.

Hotaru jumped to her feet.

"Ayamu! Don't make me go youkai on you!" she said, pulling her fists up, yelling into nothingness.

"Youkai?"

Hotaru turned suddenly.

"Otou-san!" she said surprised.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Well, uh-" her stomach interrupted her. "I'm hungry."

Kurama sighed, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home."

To be continued...

* * *

Next Chapter Preview...

"Yo Kurama, who is she?"

"Well," he answered. "She is-"

"Otou-san! Look at that baka niigen who just got hit by a car!" the girl yelled, her green eyes wild with excitement. "Oh yeah, pleased to meetcha, mister... mister..."

"Mister Yusuke," Kurama said.

* * *

Caroline: well im feeling strangely nice 2day so i guess ill write the next chaptr. All bow down 2 me & while ur it, y dont u review? 


	3. Meeting the Others

Caroline: well im just bored so i supposed id write this next chaptr... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Others

Hotaru stretched, & blinked. She sat up, her back aching. She rubbed the crick in the back of her neck, her expression hinting strong annoyance.

"Otou-san," she said. "Your closet is not a very good place to sleep in."

Kurama looked down the stairs, seeing if anyone was out for the time being.

"Otou-san!" she yelled.

He still did not answer.

"Otou-s-" she began, slamming her fists on the ground impatiently. Every article of clothing, as well as any other object fell on the poor girl. "WAH!"

Kurama ran back upstairs, hearing the noise. As he entered, he heard swearing, growls, struggles, a few more objects falling, & then a loud

"Kurama!"

The boy opened his closet, & almost laughed at the scene. His clothes, shoes, old toys, & boxes almost covered her, & somehow a rubber duck, as well as a few other articles of clothing lay on her head. Her determined green eyes glared at him as the light flooded the darkness of his closet.

"Kurama!" she yelled, trying to push things aside. "Why the-" A squeak stopped her. Her expression went from angry to curious. Her hand lowered from the top of her head & she stared at the strange object in her hand. She squeezed it once more.

Squeak.

She gave a huge grin, & began squeezing it repeatedly, & after a while, began laughing at the new play toy.

Kurama smiled, & began removing the objects from her forehead.

"Easily amused are we?" he asked.

"I like these things, Otou-san? What is it?" she asked.

"That," he answered, pausing "is a rubber duck. It floats in the water, & as you know, squeaks."

"Oh," she said, sounding much like a child. "Are there more?"

"Uh," he said. "I don't have any more ducks, but I do have more toys."

She jumped straight out of the closet. "Can I have them, please?" she asked.

Kurama smile was warm. She might have been a hundred or so years old with the looks of a thirteen year old, but she reminded him more of a five year old.

"If you promise you'll be good," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" she said, nodding wildly. "Whatever, just give em to me!"

"You'll have to make a good impression," he said.

"Na?" she asked, blinking innocently.

---

"Yusuke!" Kurama yelled, waving a hand towards the black-haired punk sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Kurama!" he said, standing up. "So, he asked," his brown eyes agleam "what did you wanna tell me?"

"Well," he said "It wouldn't go unnoticed if I didn't tell you so I wanted to introduce you to-"

"Yo Kurama, who is she?"

"Well," he answered. "She is-"

"Otou-san! Look at that baka niigen who just got hit by a car!" the girl yelled, her green eyes wild with excitement. She began laughing, then turned to Yusuke. "Oh yeah, pleased to meetcha, mister... mister..."

"Mister Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Yeah, mister You Suck," she said, obviously not paying attention to the name. "Did you see that baka get hit by a car?"

"Yes," Yusuke said. "I saw that."

"Haha," she laughed. "What an idiot! I can't believe he got hit by a car! Wahahahahahaha!"

"Uh... maybe we should go now," Kurama said, escorting the girl off.

---

Hiei blinked, his red eyes looking at the girl playing around her feet.

"I like your cloak, mister! Where'd you get it?"

"I don't remember," Hiei said, his eye twitching.

"Oh I get it!" she yelled. "Are you some kind of magician?"

"I am not a magician," he answered.

"You have to be!" she yelled.

"Fine, why don't you watch me pull your mangled body out of my hat?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered, not paying much attention as she tugged at the ends of his cloak. "Rabbits suck ass, dude."

The last comment almost made him smile a little.

Her eyes widened innocently as she looked up. "You lie," she said, her face in awe.

He just blinked, his expression unreadable. She stood up, & smiled her big grin.

"You _are_ a magician," she said. "How else would you make your hair stand up like that?"

He decided not to answer that question.

"It's awesome," she said. "Can I touch it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Thank you, Hiei-chan!" she yelled, reaching out to touch his hair.

He grabbed her hand quickly. She blinked innocently.

"Hi...ei-chan?" she asked slowly.

"I think I see a small, furry animal playing in the flowers over there," he said.

Her hand fell, & an evil look passed over her face. She pulled up the hood oftheblack cloak she was wearing & they watched as she grabbed a stick & a match, igniting it.

"Time to burn!" she yelled, running off.

The two demons blinked.

"Well," Kurama said. "That's her."

"Kurama," Hiei said.

"Yes?"

"Quite frankly... I don't like her."

To be continued...

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"Looks to me as if you're going soft."

Her green eyes narrowed. "I'm _not _going soft."

"Then why to you choose to reside with humans?"

The girl's silence & down looking eyes answered the question.

"Whatever," she said. "So you met him?"

"Met who?" the girl asked, blinking.

The girl looked left to right, then whispered "Hiei."

"Oh," the girl said. "Yeah. The magician dude. Yeah, he & I are like best friends."

* * *

Caroline: hehe... that was a funn chaptr 2 write... hiei would HATE me... well not as much as kuwabara... but hed least like me a little... i mean he doesnt USUALLY mind yusuke & since i act like him... hed probly like the fact that i h8 the human race, share the same ideas of life as he does, & that i could at least fight. ah well.. the rest tho... yea.. hed h8 me. 


End file.
